1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a performance information notification device and a performance information notification method.
2. Related Art
Generally, sports players wish to improve their own records and performance in the sports they are involved in, and to this end, they make efforts to enhance their cardiopulmonary function and improve their physical abilities, introducing various training methods. As a training method to this end, interval exercise (also called interval training) is considered very effective. Interval exercise is a training method in which high-load exercise and low-load exercise or rest are alternately repeated a predetermined number of times. With interval exercise, not only sports players but also ordinary people who enjoy sports as a hobby can improve their physical abilities by carrying out interval exercise workouts suitable for their own levels. Hereinafter, in this specification, sports players and ordinary people who enjoy sports are collectively called athletes.
In a common interval exercise workout, the athlete manages exercise intensity by deciding the durations of high-load exercise and low-load exercise, or the exercise distance and the number of times of repetition or the like. For this purpose, an electronic device which calculates one or both of the duration of high-load exercise and the duration of low-load exercise in interval exercise is proposed (see WO2015/015564, for example).
Incidentally, in swimming or the like, one exercise cycle is made up of one session of high-load exercise and one session of low-load exercise or rest. The duration of one exercise cycle (one period) is decided and interval exercise is carried out by repeating multiple exercise cycles. In this training method, for example, the athlete swims a predetermined distance within one predetermined period (that is, carries out high-load exercise) and then rests until the next one period begins.
In the case where the athlete decides one period of exercise cycle and the number of times and thus carries out interval exercise, it is important for the athlete to know information about training such as the timing when the one period of exercise cycle begins, to what degree the high-load exercise and the low-load exercise are carried out within the one period, or the number of exercise cycles.
However, with respect to interval exercise by such a method, there are not enough devices proposed which enable easy confirmation of information about training or which facilitate management of the duration of training, the result of training and like.